Austrian Patent AT 411052 teaches fasteners which can be made integrally from an elastically deformable material and which are suitable for connecting objects under pretension. Due to high forces that act on these fasteners as a result of the prestressing their elastic head can deform and a latching tongue therein can be bent out of a latching hole in the strap which it engages. In some instances, the tongue can even break off due to force peaks that can occur. In that case, the strap can slide out of the head and the fastener fails, releasing an enclosed object. This problem arises in particular when transverse forces act on the strap or when the tongue is deformed or damaged by external influences.
Also, the locking tongues of known fasteners can easily be overstretched when they are released from the latching holes, whereby the resetting effect of the latching tongues is lost with frequent use and the latching tongues are damaged. In the worst case, a latching tongue can break off and render the fastener completely useless.
The present disclosure is based on the object to provide a stretchable fastener that securely holds objects under pretension, in particular where shear forces can act on a strap of the fastener.